Reflecting Dreams in Gray
by TornPageDyedRed
Summary: Nea has began to show Allen pieces of the boy's hidden past intermingled with Nea's own. With these pieces come new knowledge and danger. The more Allen learns, the close he comes to being erased. Will he win? Or will he be swallowed by the memory of the fourteenth?
1. Beginning Of The Dreams

"_Lenalee, I will never forget you or anyone else… no matter what happens I am an exorcist…"_

**"_No. I beg to differ. You never were an exorcist to start with. Your origins are much darker,"_**

"_What are you talking about? I was born with innocence for a right arm. How can I not be an exorcist?"_

**"**_**Born? What memory do you have of that? Your only connection to your past is the notion that your parents sold you to a circus. What proof do you have of that? I know you more than anyone, Allen. You are a dear friend of mine, or perhaps "was" is a better word to use. Now, sadly, I will have to destroy you,"** _

"_A friend? I would never be friends with a Noah! Stop lying! I am an exorcist, not a murderer out to destroy the world!"_

**"**_**How conceited. You call yourself a hero without knowing anything. Perhaps I should show you, the first piece of the truth,"** _

"_Truth? Why would I believe anything you say to be true?" _

**"**_**You don't have to, but you will. With this piece, I will trigger the resurfacing of your memories. Maybe then you would find it wise not to struggle. After all you were the one to grant me access to this body,"** _

"_Stop talking nonsense!"_

**"_Alright. I will stop talking. Perhaps showing you would be better than words. Say hello to your past, Allen Walker,"_**

* * *

This is for everyone, especially the people whom I left hanging with the abandoned fanfic 20 Hearts 'Til Gray. This one is sadly just D. Gray-Man, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. For the most part this follows the issue of Allen's forgotten past of once being Nea's friend, said past being made completely by me and more than likely going to be contridicted by the cannon chapters. Obviously that won't make it an issue in continuing this one like what had happened in 20 Hearts 'Til Gray because the release rate for new D. Gray-Man chapters is slow. Eitherway enjoy!


	2. The First Dream

**_A man stood on the street, looking up into the snow-filled sky. The white flakes swirled about, framing oh so gently his hair which stood out in the overcast darkness like a torch. Behind him stepped another man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. _**

**"_Do not fret now. My brother should be around soon," the other man stated as he took a place next to the first one's side. _**

**"_Oh? I honestly can't see how you could be so close to a member of a Noah Family without being killed. Your brotherly bond must be pretty strong, huh? As I have already said, I will do my best to look after him for you," the red haired man said with a slight chuckle. _**

**_As the two stood waiting side by side, another figure seemed to materialize out of thin air. His appearance was seemingly normal, but the two obviously knew the real face behind him. _**

**"_You must be Nea," _**

**_The new arrival stopped a few paces short of the other two, his eyes locking with the dark hair man's. _**

**"_What is the meaning of this, Mana? Are you trying to get them to kill me?" _**

**"_I thought you would be happy. I found you a sympathizer," _**

**"**_**Perhaps we should introduce ourselves before we begin with the death threats. I am Allen. It is a pleasure to finally get to meet to infamous Nea," the man obviously named Allen spoke with a smile before everything dissolved into white.** _

A white haired boy straightened abruptly from his sitting position as he woke from his dozing dream, startling the other boy at his side.

"Are you okay, Allen?" the brown haired boy asked, concerned. This Allen, who was noticeably different than the one from the dream, merely sunk back down, muttering a sighing yes. He obviously wasn't pleased with the arrangement, but hiding in his eyes was a very dark purpose. Even though his exterior was calm, on the inside he was very afraid. He didn't want to hurt the boy at his side, not like he did before.

Allen was startled out of his thoughts when another costumer stepped before them.

"Can you fix my pocket watch?" asked a man in his middle ages, holding out the silver timepiece to the boy next to him.

"Sure! I'm Johnny by the way and be sure to know I will have it fixed up as good as new as fast as I can!" beamed the brunette, a bright smile gleaming on his glassed face. Snatching away the pocket watch, he began his quick tinkering. Around the crowd, chatters of amazement sounded as Johnny worked quickly and efficiently. After a few moments of it, Allen was able to tune it out. As his thoughts wondered, they turned back to the dream.

_What was that? Was that Allen a friend of Mana's? Maybe he could have been my namesake…. Is this one of Nea's memories? But if it is…. then why does it show what is going on before Nea arrived? Maybe I am just overthinking things…. Again…. _

Looking over at Johnny, Allen watched as though boy worked enthusiastically. Another one of his precious friends that he might have to kill. Someone he would have killed if it wasn't for Kanda being able to heal him after Nea had gotten out. Every day after that he had fear the event would repeat itself. Johnny reassured him he could take care of himself but, in the end, what real chance would the former scientist have against a Noah?

Not to mention the apocryphos, the Noah, and the Order, all of which were after him. Why oh why did Johnny have to allow himself to get dragged into this was beyond Allen. And then there was Kanda. The bane of Allen's existence came back just for the sake of him. Things had gotten so backwards now, Allen could barely keep up. Just when things had been good, everything had changed. The world seemed to rotate so fast around a fixed point that is was all he could do to keep standing. Things were going to end soon and end badly, that was for sure.

Looking at the ground amid all this turmoil, Allen didn't realize Johnny noticed until the boy's face was inches from Allen's. With a smile bigger and goofier than anything Lavi could ever hope to manage, Johnny said these few, Earth-shattering words.

"Cheer up. It is not over until _**you**_ decide it is,"

* * *

I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. For now, enjoy the official chapter 1. Until next time, see ya!


	3. The Second Dream

-Time Skip-

His head hurt as it struck the pavement, his confused mind already working hard to try and process the events. One minute he had been running, the next the Earl had appeared, acting completely out of his mind. Allen wasn't sure what to make of the man's apparent full on insanity. At his side, Johnny clung to him, despite the white haired boy's warnings. As the Earl began to rant, images visible to him, did Allen feel the darkness rise up over him and drag him into nothing. Once more was he thrown into the memories.

_**Wind tousled the crimson locks of the man, who stood waiting for his friend. Nea was always slow when it came to showing up. And he was supposed to support that man? Allen suppressed a bout of laughter. If it was not for Mana, that Noah would have killed him first thing. It still left him mildly surprised, when Nea agreed to be his friend. How exactly it worked, he couldn't say. He could merely ponder how this might end. **_

_**Another red head stood at Allen's shoulder, watching while puffing on a cigarette. **_

_**"How much longer will this damn man take? Doesn't he know we are busy?" The man huffed as inpatients seized him, causing Allen to smirk. **_

_**"Relax Cross. He is not a free as you or I, so you really must be more understanding," **_

_**Cross simply replied with a 'tch' and dropped his cigarette, putting it out with his foot. Allen couldn't help but sigh at this man. Even being such a young man, Cross's bad habits just continued to grow and grow. How he would deal with this, would be with something he hated the rely on. Luck. **_

**__**Allen blinked, finding himself propped next to a building. Johnny was at his shoulder and a blue-haired boy was standing before the two, his sword out and his attention fixed on the Earl.

"Oi! Stop playing around. I'm your opponent now so those pitiful tactics you used against the beansprout are as good as worthless," spouted the foul tempered youth.

"Oh? Who do we have here? Who are you? Who? Why are you stopping me from seeing the fourteenth? Why? Why? Why? 3"

The Earl rambled as the battle began.

* * *

Sorry for this taking so very long. School keeps me busy with a whole bunch of other crap popping up such as relatives ending up in the hospital, plays, and other crap. Anywho, I hope you like this. Not very long, but I will try and do better next time. Please comment and tell me what you think. As I state on all my stories, I can't read minds, so comments are the next best thing. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
